


Sea Siblings

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Inspired by a Headcannon, Kid!Percy Jackson, POV Third Person, Percy Loves The Sea, Pre-Canon, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Five-year-old Percy Jackson wants a fish. His mother doesn't. So, they compromise.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Original Character(s), Percy Jackson & Original Male Character(s), Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Sea Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> The title looked so weird after making the tags in all caps.
> 
> Inspired by a headcanon on Pinterest. I can't get the link commands to work, but I'll paste the link if you want to see it. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/791226228258116947/

Percy, as usual at his young age of 5, was pouting. He wanted a pet fish, but Sally feared he would somehow find out his powers, and denied it. He stayed in his room for the day, laying on his bed (with occasional walks around the apartment, though Percy insisted that those didn't count) for the whole day. He sometimes sat at his desk and drew fish and other marine creatures.

Sally realized Percy was not going to stop, so she compromised. 

"Percy, how about instead of going to get a fish, we can go see whales and dolphins!" Sally said, making her voice more exciting at the end to capture his attention.

He looked away from his drawing of an angelfish and hopped out of his seat, saying "Yes, yes, please!" 

"Okay, go grab your shoes!" she smiled at her son, curls all over the place as he ran. He soon came back with his rain jacket, as it was a little misty that day, and his shoes. He lanced at the frog sticker cut in half, placed on the part of the shoe where the arch would be, to tell which shoe went on which foot, pulling them over his socks. 

Sally grabbed her coat, shoes, and keys, pulling them on when Percy came running up to him. He had his rain hood up, which was blue with white, resembling the crests of waves. 

Her son was hiding in plain sight.

"Alright, are you ready, Percy?" she asked. He nodded his head eagerly and reached his hand out for Sally's. 

"Let's go, Mommy!" he said, almost dragging her out the door. She stumbled the first few steps before regaining her balance. 

"Slow down!" she giggled, and Percy apologized. He stood by the door while Sally pulled out her keys, opening the door and buckling him into his car seat.

She shut the door and got into her own seat, starting the drive to the nearest aquarium. 

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, look! There's people by the dolphins!" Percy said, pointing to a group of people. The rain had eased up, so they were able to go outside, through the concrete was slightly wet. 

"-You look, you'll see the Bottlenose Dolphins there!" said the tour guide. Percy walked toward the front of the crowd, squishing his way past the people taking pictures. He stood at the front, an awed look at the dolphins swimming. "Would anyone like t teach them a trick?" asked the guide. 

Almost every kid raised their hand, the exception being the ones who clung to their parent's waist. Percy was one of the kids who raised their hands, and the guide picked him. 

"Here, Percy. Put your hand up like this," he demonstrated, "-And the dolphins will come!" he smiled at the young boy. Percy did as he was shown, and the dolphins came by, doing flips and jumps, splashing the front of the concrete (There was a small ledge where employees were only able to access. 

The dolphins clicked. "Anything for you, Little Lord!" they chirped. 

"They spoke to me!" Percy said, turning to the tour guide. He smiled, high-fiving Percy.

"Yeah, it's almost as if you're a Sea Prince!" he said. Sally's eyes widened, and she headed towards Percy. Poseidon had told her about monsters, and had given he pocket knives made of celestial bronze, should she need to use it to defend him. 

"Ugh, which bucket is the fish?" he said, opening a locked cabinet. Sally knew, but he seemed to be having trouble reading the labels so he pulled them out. "Ah, here it is!" By this point, Sally had a protective arm around her son's shoulders, pocket knife ready to defend him. 

Then, they looked back after they were feeding the dolphins and Sally understood.

This man had the same sea-green eyes, with hints of seafoam mixed into them as Percy, with a brown mop of curls. 

He was Percy's half-brother. She smiled at him, sending him a knowing nod, which he returned. 

"Come on, Percy. Let's go look at the whales." 

"Bye, Mister..." Percy said to the man. He couldn't read the name tag, so Sally whispered it to him. "Brooke!" 

"Bye, brother," the man whispered, only to himself. It was nice to meet another child of Poseidon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming that the sea-green eyed person in the quote is either a demi or Poseidon. I want it to be Poseidon, but I feel he would be a little more difficult to write. Instead, Brooke is a demi who had gotten stuck at Lotus Hotel for 50 years, which was 2 weeks to him. So Poseidon didn't break the oath to birth him.


End file.
